


Песня разведчиков

by Deathfeanor, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Parody, Poetry, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathfeanor/pseuds/Deathfeanor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Переделка песни Булата Окуджавы «Песенка кавалергарда».
Series: 3LVL — Челлендж на ЗФБ 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Песня разведчиков

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал можно послушать, например, [здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOunDp-HV8I).

А у Разведки век недолог,  
И потому так сладок он.  
Труба трубит, натянут повод,  
И где-то слышен лезвий звон.

Еще рокочет голос трубный,  
Но командор уже в седле —  
Не обещайте деве юной  
Любови вечной на земле.

Напрасно мирные забавы  
Продлить пытаетесь смеясь.  
Не раздобыть надежной славы,  
Покуда кровь не пролилась.

И как ни сладок мир застенный,  
Лежит тревога на челе —  
Не обещайте деве юной  
Любови вечной на земле.

Течет крепленое рекою,  
И взор туманится слегка.  
И все как будто под рукою,  
И все как будто на века.

Костер почетный, погребальный  
Назначен нам в грядущей мгле —  
Не обещайте деве юной  
Любови вечной на земле.  
Не обещайте деве юной  
Любови вечной на земле.  



End file.
